


Feeling, Feeling

by Prawnperson



Category: Futurama
Genre: :), AND GAY, Frender, M/M, and sappy, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Bender wakes up to a surprise





	Feeling, Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the series he can technically feel some things, but let’s be real, is there anything better than the feeling of a hug?

Bender wakes up, and something immediately feels off. His mind slowly loads up the information he needs to work it out, and he’s suddenly hit smack in the face with the realisation: last night had been the ‘upgrade hour.’, the much anticipated bi-annual upgrade automatically installed into all functional mom robots.

 

Fry Rolls over next to him and lays out flat on his front, only turning his neck to look at Bender. “How’s the upgrade? Anythin’ new?” He croaks, voice still struggling to get to work. Bender leans in to pull Fry closer to him, but the very second he does he yells out. Fry startles next to him and bolts up, just in time to witness Bender fall off of the bed with an ungodly clatter.

He hisses, and, sure enough, he can actually feel pain. A weird, crackly, too-hot feeling. He almost wants to cry, because he’s never actually felt anything quite like this before, despite the fact it’s only a small knock. Fry leans over the edge of the bed before slowly climbing out, blanket still draped around his shoulders, and sits next to Bender on the chilly wooden floor.

“You ok? Is there something wrong?” Fry asks. Bender turns to look at him, panic visible on his limited facial features, before slowly reaching out again. He places his hand on Fry’s arm, and Fry watches as his eyes literally light up.

Fry feels soft. Not just a different material, but actually soft. Bender lets out a small giggle, a sound Fry has rarely heard from him, and soon the new feeling of pain is replaced by a much more preferable one: the feeling of Fry.

The best way he can think to describe it in his rather small vocabulary of known feelings and textures is probably warm and soft and...squishy. Fry cocks his head and moves Bender’s hand off of his shoulder to lace their fingers together, and Bender’s pupils shrink.

“...I can feel that...” Bender whispers, his voice uncharacteristically small. Fry gasps, but can’t find any words to express his joy before Bender crushes him in a hug. 

“You smell, like...good.” He mumbles. He wraps his arms tighter around Fry, and he can actually feel warm skin pressed against cool metal. Fry reciprocates and envelopes Bender’s torso in a hug, burying his face in the spot where his head marries his shoulder.

Bender leans in gently to Fry’s soft red hair, and it smells of lemon and dusty bed sheets and sweat. Fry hums against him, the soft vibration tickling up Bender’s frame, and in that moment Bender understands why humans insisted on doing this all the time.

The two sit like that for a while, tangled together in a warm, content little pile, and Fry swears he can hear something inside Bender’s chest cavity thump mile a minute. Although it might just be an owl.

“I wanna feel more of you” Bender muses. Neither are aware enough to make a dirty joke, both far too wrapped up in the exploration of the robot’s new found senses. So, whenever Fry gets up a few minutes later and insists on taking the day off work to find out his ticklish spots, Bender just can’t help but smile.

He has a feeling that he’s going to like feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was!!


End file.
